Pantsed by Mistake
by franciscoaddae
Summary: Four best friends since childhood, Francine "Frank" Stephenson, Chelsea Andrews, Mirella Jones and Tara Wilkinson have their lives upside down,when a mean,obese girl pulls their pants down.
1. From good to bad day

Francine "Frank" Stephenson, Chelsea Andrews, Tara Wilkinson and Mirella Jones are four best friends since childhood,they liked ballet,tag and pantsing each other, Francine,the blonde one,liked drawing something nice,Chelsea,the brunette, liked slumber parties and sex, Tara,the valley girl, liked fashion and likes to wear different outfits and Mirella, the punk girl,likes to chat her punk friends.

A new student, Tina Walters,a mean obese girl appears in the high school, the girls are joyous to see their new classmate and said:

"Oh-ho,i think we have a new classmate!" said Frank.

"The new student is a outcast?" said Chelsea.

"or another valley girl?" said Tara.

"i hope she look like punk or...obese" said Mirella.

Tina is revealed to be a mean and obese girl who don't have friends, the girls introduced themselves to her,but,Tina ignores them.

"Gosh,why Tina didn't say hello?" said Chelsea.

"I will talk to her" said Mirella.

"Hello,Tina,how are you?" said Mirella.

Tina started to pull Frank,Chelsea,Mirella and Tara's pants down and said to the girls:

"I pantsed you,girls!" said Tina.

"Yeah,i think she is mean to us,girls." said Frank.

"she pulled my pants down!" said Chelsea.

"Ah, my pantyhose!" said Tara.

"What if my older sister will see me in underwear? she will say 'Mirella,who pulled your pants down?'"said Mirella.

"So,let's go home?" said Frank.

"Agreed" said Chelsea.

The girls goes to their houses,Frank's house has a 19 year old mischievous younger brother living in there. and Mirella's house has a older sister living in there.


	2. Inside Houses

At Frank's house, Frank sees her brother Don in her room messing with their pants and said:

"Don,what are you doing?!" said Frank.

"Messing your pants,sis" said Don.

At Tara's mansion,her bedroom has mannequins who resembles herself,the first one with yellow pants and a pink shirt,the second one with pajamas,the third one has a formal appearance and the others with some sort of clothing,she talks to Mirella in a Skype chat.

"Mirella,i have my collection of mannequins,and you?" said Tara.

"i don't have one, Tara" said Mirella.

Mirella's sister, Heather, sees her younger sister in underwear and said:

"Mirella,what are you doing?" said Heather.

"chatting with Tara" said Mirella.

"you better put your pants on,before,i will kill you. said Heather.

The Next day,Frank decides to go to school along with her friends,the girls said to each other and said:

"I got this clothing from my mannequin,girls" said Tara.

"Wow,this looks cool!" said Frank.

Tina appears and pulls Frank and her friends' pants down again and steal it.

"Hey,that's my pants!" said Frank.

"Girls,my punk friends are there,what i gonna do?i have no pants on!" said Mirella.

"Don't worry,i found it under your bed",said Chelsea.

"let's go,we have to go to school!" said Tara.


	3. Great Classmates

The girls goes to the school,Inside,Frank bumps into a popular boy,Tara meets a lonely cheerleader,Mirella finds her punk friends, Chelsea sees a girl bullied by Tina and said:

"Hello,what happened?" said Chelsea.

"That fat girl bullied me and pantsed me" said the bullied girl.

"Ok,which color is your shirt?" said Chelsea.

"orange" said the girl.

"and your pants?" said Chelsea.

"blue" said the girl.

"actually,are you a tomboy?" said Chelsea.

"yes,i am,i'm a tomboy,but,i'm a lesbian,my name is Pelina" said Pelina.

"Pelina? what a great name!" said Chelsea.

Mirella's punk friends are four girls,their names are:Mirelle,Marian,Nelly and Hadley,they are punk and serious,and loyal to her, the four punk girls said:

"Hi,Mirella" said Mirelle.

"i always call your older sister "heath"". said Marian.

"no kidding,Marian" said Mirella.

"You have friends?" said Nelly.

"Yes." said Mirella.

"why that fat girl pulled your pants down?" said Hadley.

"because,she disliked me,Frank,Chelsea and Tara." said Mirella.

At Mirella's house, Frank,Mirella,Tara and Chelsea are in the bedroom,saying things they seen.

"I see a boy,his name is Ernie Parsons" said Frank.  
"The cheerleader's name is Lori Wilson" said Tara.  
"The tomboy 's name is Pelina" said Chelsea.

They Start chatting with each other, At Heather's bedroom,in the side of Mirella's bedroom, Heather is trying to find her pants and said:

"Anybody seen my pants?" said Heather.

Heather sees Frank,Tara,Chelsea and her little sister playing with her pants and said:

"You are just a bunch of pranksters,girls." said Heather.

"We are not pranksters, Tara did it" said Mirella.

"Tara? who the heck is Tara?" said Heather.

"The valley girl" said Chelsea.

"Girls,i have a idea,if we have a event?" said Chelsea.

"Really? what is it?" said Mirella.

"A slumber part on saturday at night" said Chelsea.

"Oh,boy,i draw a sign which says "Saturday" said Frank.

"Looks nice" said Mirella.

"If you girls excuse me,i have to put my pants on" said Heather.

"We have to send invitations to our classmates" said Frank.


	4. Slumber Party into Chaos

The girls decides to invite their classmates (except Tina) to their slumber party in the saturday at night,Chelsea bumps into Pelina and said:

"Hi,Pelina" said Chelsea.

"Hi, Chelsea" said Pelina.

"You want to go to the slumber party at saturday?" said Chelsea.  
"Yes" said Pelina.

Tara goes to Lori's house and invites her to go to the slumber party at night and said:

"Lori,do you want come to the slumber party? someday,you will have new friends at your favorite team." said Tara.

"OK" said Lori.

Frank bumps into Ernie,the popular boy who have met and said:

"Hi,Frank" said Ernie.

"Hi,Ernie" said Frank.

"You want to come to the slumber party?" said Frank.

"Allright,Frank,i will come...er,can you give back my pants?" said Ernie.

Heather sees Mirella inviting her punk friends to the slumber party and goes after her and said:

"Mirella,are you inviting your friends to the slumber party?" said Heather.

"Yes,you want it?" said Mirella.

"Oh,sure" said Heather.

At Tina's house, Tina is annoyed to see Frank and her friends inviting their classmates and said:

"why they didn't invited me?" said Tina.

At night,in the Slumber party,The students are having fun, The slumber party consists of mattress sliding,goodies,pillow fight,a ballad and minigames like: the pantsing war, Mirella and Heather starts to hit each other with their pillows, Frank,Chelsea and Tara are having fun on the mattress sliding along with Lori, Ernie and Pelina,the punk girls are pantsing each other, Tina sees the slumber party at Tara's Mansion and tries to get in there, but Tara forbids her and said:

"Sorry, Tina, you are not invited" said Tara.

"Because,i'm fat and evil?" said Tina.

After being forbidden, Tina gets a idea to turn the Slumber Party into chaos,by pulling Frank and her friends' pants down, she created a list of the girls' pants consisting of:

1\. Frank's pants  
2\. Chelsea's pants  
3\. Tara's skirt and pantyhose  
4\. Mirella's pants  
5\. Ernie's pants  
6\. Lori's skirt  
7\. Pelina's pants  
8\. Heather "Heath"'s pants  
9\. Mirelle's pants  
10\. Marian's skirt and leggings  
11\. Nelly's pants  
12\. Hadley's skirt and pantyhose

Tina also created the "Sleepills" which makes a person fall asleep,and decides to turn the Slumber Party into a "big chaos".

First, Tina puts the first sleepill into Tara's bed,Frank sees this and ends up eating,and falls asleep.

Second,Tina sees Chelsea and Pelina making sex as lesbians,she drops two sleepills into their mouths,making them to sleep.

Third, Tina decides to take a selfie with Tara,when she presses the "take a photo" button,Tara falls asleep after eating a sleepill.

Fourth,she sees Mirella and her punk friends chatting and arguing with each other, Tina throws the Sleepills into the girls' mouths.

Fifth,Tina gives Ernie a sleepill,making him to fall asleep.

Sixth,she sees Lori and Heather making the cheerleading test,Tina throws sleepills at them,making the two girls fall asleep.

Realizing her plan was successful, Tina begins to steal the girls' pants and walks home laughing.


	5. Something is wrong

The next day, Frank and her friends wake up,after a good fun,only to discover she is pantsless,in horror, she warned to her friends and said:

"My blue pants is missing!" said Frank.

"My black pants is missing too!" said Chelsea.

"My skirt and my pantyhose are missing! said Tara.

"My red pants is missing!" said Mirella.

"My skirt is missing, how i will cheer for my favorite team?" said Lori.

"Ah,where's my pants?" said Ernie.

"My parents will kill me,my parents will kill me!" said Pelina.

"Oh my goodness,anybody stole my pants!" said Mirelle.

"I lose my skirt and my pantyhose!" said Hadley.

"I don't like being pantsless!" said Nelly.

"My skirt and my leggings are gone!" said Marian.

"That fat girl stole my pants,if we do anything great what we gonna do?!" said Heather.

"Stop it,everyone! the responsible was Tina!" said Frank.

"Tina?! that fatty malicious girl wants to make me nuts!" said Lori.

"Girls,i know it's crazy,but,we have to find our pants!" said Frank.

"What? Tina is a new student of the high school!" said Heather.

"Heath,Tina is very mean and evil." said Mirella.

"very fat and manipulative" said Hadley.

"Tina's interest is: pull everyone's pants down!" said Chelsea.

At Tina's house, Tina is looking at her classmates' pants and said:

"Hm,Frank's pants,Correct, Chelsea's pants, correct, Tara's skirt and pantyhose, correct, Mirella's pants,correct, Hadley and Marian's skirt, correct, Heather and Ernie's pants, correct, Pelina's pants, correct, Nelly and Mirelle's pants,correct and Lori's skirt, correct. i think i was forbidden from entering the Slumber Party,yesterday,but this is the great depantsing ever!


	6. Back to the normal lives

Outside Tina's house, Frank and her friends have a idea to get inside and she said:

"Yeah,is very better where we can find our pants here" said Frank.

"I don't wanna be in panties in public" said Pelina.

"Don't act so innocent, Pelina. Mirella,if we find our pants,i will go to the high school with you." said Heather.

"Really? are you 23 years-old?" said Mirella.

"Yes" said Heather.

"Let's get inside!" said Frank.

Then, Frank and her friends goes inside Tina's house through a air vent, they see their pants at Tina's bedroom, but, Hadley is stopped by her.

"Don't enter in my bedroom, punk-freak!" said Tina.

"You call me 'punk-freak'?! why you fat goofball!" said Hadley.

When the two girls start fighting, Frank and the others finds their pants at Tina's bedroom and puts them on, Hadley slaps at Tina's face and escapes along with her friends, getting avoiding Tina's angry demands, Tina is grounded by her parents for her pantsing ways and is not allowed to go to the high school again.

In the high school, The girls' lives are back to normal, Lori and her fellow cheerleaders makes their talent while Tara watches them, Pelina and Chelsea start having sex, Mirella is chatting with her punk friends, Heather sees a pair of pants belonging to a girl dressed in kawaii,and gives it to her, Frank and Ernie start having a relationship.

"You're pretty and blonde, Francine." said Ernie.

"Ernie, Call me "Frank" " said Frank.

END


End file.
